Falling
by Miss Just
Summary: Vida. Morte. Existência. A linha que as distingue era incrivelmente fina. E ele ousou quebrá-la. - UA
1. Prólogo

_**Avisos:**_

Esta fic contém com a participação do vampiro pirilampo (aka **Edward Cullen**).  
Ele faz parte do lado arco íris da força, assim como todas as outras personagens masculinas, ou seja, é uma fic **slash**.  
Também é um **Universo Alternativo** e tem uma **personagem original** (fora do shipper) que andará a fazer asneira lá pelo meio.  
Esta fic foi escrita para o **I chall de vampiros do 6V**, foi abandonada a meio e apenas terminada sob pressão porque o meu querido irmão me obrigou a isso.  
Qualquer coisa contra o acima mencionado, o **x** no canto superior direito serve de alguma coisa.  
Todos os personagens pertencem aos respectivos autores, com excepção da Hestia que é 100% minha.  
A todos os outros, boa leitura ^^

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

"_I had to fall, to lose it all  
__But In the end, it doesn't even matter"  
_**In the End - Linkin Park**

- Larga-me!

A voz aflita ecoava na noite, deixando que a escuridão absorvesse todo o pavor que aquele grito continha. Era medo, sofrimento, desespero escondido naquela mísera palavra, naquela ordem não escutada, a esperança alimentada em vão. Debatia-se fortivamente, tentando soltar o corpo frágil dos braços fixos que o rodeavam, libertar-se das suas correntes, correr para uma salvação impossível.

- Por favor! - implorou. - Deixa-me ir! Larga-me!

Mas de nada adiantava. O dia começava a nascer, calmo, tímido, permitindo os raios de sol escaparem do horizonte, afastando a escuridão, destruindo completamente a réstia de esperança que ainda queimava no peito do jovem rapaz. A luz trazia a morte, trazia o fim, qual perversa antítese presente nas linhas da vida.

Aos poucos, as forças abandonavam-no, deixando de se debater, rendendo-se ao inevitável silêncio da madrugada. Lágrimas translúcidas, poluídas de dor e tristeza, rolavam no rosto pálido do jovem rapaz, que ignorava os braços ainda à sua volta, esquecendo por completo a sensação de gelo em redor da sua pele. Estava acabado, nada poderia mudar. Fizera a jogada errada no momento errado e o preço disso era a perda, o fim do jogo sem a vitória do seu lado.

Caiu de joelhos no chão, demasiada era a dor que sentia, levando as mãos sujas de sangue ao rosto, escondendo as lágrimas de derrotado, contendo um choro que se debatia para escapar. Sentiu mãos geladas sobre os seus ombros, um corpo delicado abraçado ao seu, a suavidade de fios de cabelo, serpenteantes à brisa matinal, no seu rosto e a melodia docemente atrevida daquela voz nos seus ouvidos.

- Acabou, Regulus.

Aquela afirmação, em forma de murmúrio, doía mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Era a constatação de um facto que Regulus queria, mais que tudo, negar.

Passou as mãos para os cabelos, segurando-os com força, abrindo os olhos e fixando os raios de luz que começavam a banhar a sua pele. Soluçou. Se, outrora, o crepúsculo fora marca de algo perfeito e maravilhoso, daquele momento em diante seria o símbolo do fim e da sua destruição.

- Hestia... - chamou, sentindo o abraço que o envolvia ficar mais apertado. - O que é que foi que aconteceu?

A mulher suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando os lábios carmin à curva do pescoço do jovem Black. Abraçou-o com força, como se o quisesse proteger da dor inevitável, protegê-lo daquilo que não tinha protecção possível. Despositou um beijo triste na pele dele e encostou a testa no seu ombro.

- Tu perdeste-o, Regulus - respondeu ela, num fio de voz sofrível. - Tu perdeste-o para sempre.

**. X . x . X .**

Via-o dormir. Observava-o a respirar, sempre calmo, sereno como nunca era no dia-a-dia. Gostava de o ver adormecido, gostava de apreciar a forma como o seu peito subia e descia, lento e ritmado, deixando o lençol branco escorregar pela sua pele pálida, expondo o corpo desnudo, tão instintivamente cobiçado. Via a expressão que tinha no rosto, descontraída, relaxada, perfeita. Os cabelos negros caíam-lhe sobre a face, contrastando com a pele alva e dando-lhe um ar angelical que ele nunca teria quando acordado.

De vez em quando mexia-se, virando-se na cama, agarrando o lençol com força, escondendo a cara na almofada e murmurando algo imperceptível. Para logo em seguida voltar a respirar compassadamente, voltando à mesma rotina suave, deixando-se levar por mais um sonho. Eram todas as noites assim. E todas as noites, sem excepção, Regulus ficava a vê-lo dormir, apreciando aquele momento de rara beleza.

- Quando vais deixar de vir aqui? - questionou uma voz atrás do Black, fazendo-o virar-se.

- Nunca? - perguntou em forma de resposta, sorrindo suavemente ao ver a mulher de cabelos rubros atrás de si.

- Nunca é muito tempo, Regulus - comentou ela, apoiando uma mão fria no braço do rapaz e aproximando-se dele. - Tempo que tu irás ver, mas ele jamais irá presenciar.

- Eu sinto a sua falta - confessou o rapaz, tocando ao de leve com os dedos na pele sedosa da mão que descansava no seu ombro.

A mulher não lhe respondeu, apenas sorriu pelo canto dos lábios e afastou-se, desaparecendo subitamente na escuridão nocturna. Regulus suspirou, sabia que deveria regressar ao local a que ele chamava de casa. Olhou uma última vez pela janela entre-aberta, para o corpo adormecido que jazia na cama, gravando mais uma memória para juntar às incontáveis que ele já tinha, antes de virar costas e seguir pela mesma direcção da mulher, desaparecendo também.

**. X . x . X .**

"_When this began  
__I had nothing to say  
__And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me"  
_**Somewhere I belong - Linkin Park**

Hestia.

O nome pela qual ele a conhecera, anos antes, quando ainda era uma criança. O nome que tivera inúmeros significados para ele ao longo do tempo, sendo cada um deles mais pesado e mais intenso que o anterior. Passara por ela na rua, num dia onde não existia um único raio de sol, ficando hipnotizado com o perfume quente e prazerosamente arrepiante, fixando os olhos nos dela, totalmente boquiaberto com tal figura. Hestia era uma mulher bonita - linda, diriam alguns -, mas não fora a beleza, nem os cabelos cor de sangue, nem a pele de porcelana, nem o olhar intenso que o havia cativado. Regulus não sabia dizer o que era, não conseguia explicar. Falara com ela quando ninguém estava a ver. Sorrira-lhe, revelara-lhe a sua alma inocente. E, sem saber, criara ali uma amizade que duraria por toda a vida e se prolongaria para depois da morte.

Ele ainda era jovem, demasiado jovem, louco e apaixonado, catorze Invernos tinha vivido quando o mal tomara posse de si. A morte era certa. Regulus só tinha de escolher a melhor forma de morrer: se pela doença, se pelas mãos de Hestia. E ele, pequeno humano cheio de esperança, cheio de ambição e sonhos, escolheu a morte que lhe daria a existência, mesmo que esta fosse para sempre maldita.

- Aviso-te, Regulus, que esta não é uma vida feliz - disse a mulher.

Mas ele não queria saber, ele apenas queria continuar a caminhar sobre a terra, a viver os seus sentimentos, a sonhar mais alto a cada momento, a amar quem lhe era proibido, não importava a sua forma, não importava a sua essência ou, sequer, onde estaria a sua alma. Ele não podia, simplesmente, deixar de existir, perdendo tudo e todos, perdendo-o a ele. Mesmo sendo uma vida maldita, mesmo sendo uma vida falsa e inexistente, era melhor que nada. Era o que ele escolheria em qualquer situação.

E foi essa a sua escolha.

Regulus Arctus Black morrera aos catorze anos, perdendo-se em devaneios, perdendo-se no nada que ocupava o lugar onde a sua alma estivera, um dia, e começando uma existência amaldiçoava ao lado da mulher a quem ele, derradeiramente, chamava de liberdade sombria*.

* * *

_*Hestia significa liberdade em Hebreu._

**N.A.:** Eu não gosto muito desta fic. Contudo, acho que, já que "perdi" tempo a escrevê-la, devo publicá-la.  
É apenas prólogo, cap único e epílogo e será postada com relativa rapidez.

Reviews são bem vindas  
_Just_


	2. Falling

**Capítulo único  
**_Falling_

- Espera, Black!

Sirius parou a meio do corredor, virando-se para trás lentamente, vendo quem lhe tinha chamado. Sentia-se cansado ao final daquele dia de aulas e apenas queria regressar ao seu quarto e dormir. Esperou que a rapariga de cabelos loiros chegasse ao pé de si e olhou-a nos olhos. Não estava com paciência para nada, muito menos para meninas histéricas a tentarem meter-se com ele.

- O que foi, Cleave? - perguntou, a voz baixa e rouca como se não tivesse sido usada nas últimas horas.

- É sexta-feira e os alunos do último ano vão organizar um jantar - disse ela, os olhos azuis profundamente brilhantes de expectativa. - Eu estava a pensar se tu não-

- Estou cansado e tenho outras coisas em mente que ir beber e fumar como um louco para uma sala fechada - respondeu, virando costas e continuando a andar pelo corredor. - Obrigado pelo convite, mas vou ter de recusar.

A menina nada disse e Sirius continuou o seu caminho. Jantar... claro! Essa era apenas uma desculpa para as orgias loucas que os alunos do último ano do colégio faziam. Ele já fora a várias, não podia negar isso, mas aquilo perdia cada vez mais o interesse. Ou seria que a sua fase de revoltado já estivesse a passar? Não conseguia responder.

Deixou um suspiro escapar pelos lábios ao passar a mão pelos cabelos negros. O sol começava a pôr-se e os raios de luz já não estavam tão quentes como ele gostava. O Verão começava a dar lugar ao Outono lentamente.

Deixou o edifício onde tinha aulas, passeando pelos jardins do colégio e dirigindo-se para os dormitórios. Entrou no seu quarto, vendo a escuridão ali presente e encostando-se à porta que fechara atrás de si. Levou uma mão à gravata negra e alargou o nó demoradamente. Levantou os olhos, percorrendo-os pelo quarto e depositando-os no vulto que se encontrava sentado no pequeno sofá, no meio do cómodo.

- Devias ter ido às aulas - disse, simplesmente, atirando o casaco para cima da cadeira e deixando os livros sobre a secretária. - Os professores deram pela tua falta.

O vulto não lhe respondeu, limitou-se a encará-lo com os olhos claros e deixar um leve sorriso esboçar-se nos lábios entreabertos. Sirius revirou os olhos, sentando-se na borda da sua cama e deixando-se cair para trás.

- Não me apeteceu ir às aulas - sussurrou o vulto, encontrando-se subitamente sobre o corpo deitado de Sirius, deixando os cabelos cor de cobre roçarem a pele do rosto do moreno e mantendo uma mão sobre o pulso do Black. - Estava demasiado sol.

- O sol não tem qualquer efeito em ti - replicou Sirius, com um sorriso ladino a rasgar-lhe os lábios.

- Aquece demasiado a minha pele e deixa-me marcas de queimaduras se eu estiver exposto durante muito tempo - contrariou o outro rapaz. - Não queres que eu fique com marcas, queres?

- Não - negou Sirius, virando-se repentinamente de forma a ficar sobre o vulto, baixando o rosto, deixando que os seus lábios se encontrassem lentamente. - Mas eu fico a sentir-me abandonado quando tu faltas às aulas. O que, na última semana, foi todos os dias.

O outro rapaz riu baixo antes de se permitir envolver pelo beijo quente e atrevido do Black. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos negros dele, puxando-o mais para si, quase transformando aquele momento numa urgência insaciável. Afastaram-se por um instante, o suficiente para voltar a ganhar fôlego, antes de se tornarem a afogar num beijo longo, intenso e corrupto. As mãos dele desceram dos cabelos de Sirius, delicadas e suaves, passando pelo pescoço e parando na camisa branca do uniforme. Desapertou o primeiro botão, ignorando a gravata ainda sobre o pescoço do Black e, quando se preparava para desapertar o segundo, uma mão de Sirius parou sobre as suas, impedindo-o de continuar.

- Hoje não - murmurou o Black, encarnado os olhos dourados do rapaz debaixo de si.

- Já faz cinco anos? - admirou-se o outro, vendo Sirius confirmar com um aceno de cabeça. - E tu ainda não o superaste.

O Black levantou-se, afastando-se da cama, sem nada dizer. Por sua vez, o outro rapaz sentou-se repentinamente, tentando segurar o braço de Sirius sem sucesso. Não deveria ter dito aquilo, mas fora mais forte que ele. Suspirou, derrotado, levantando-se também e aproximando-se do moreno. Envolvendo a sua cintura com os braços e afundando o rosto na curva do seu pescoço.

- Desculpa - pediu, num murmúrio. - Eu não devia-

- Tu sabes que esse é o único assunto no qual eu não quero falar - rosnou Sirius, apertando com força a borda do sofá onde tinha a mão. - Sabes que me dói, que me faz sofrer e que eu esforço-me para seguir em frente sem me lembrar do que aconteceu - voltou-se de frente para o outro e olhou-o fixamente. - Então porque raios tu ainda me acusas de não o ter superado, Edward?

- Porque não quero ver-te assim! - afirmou Edward, desviando o olhar. - Porque não gosto de saber que estás sempre a pensar nele, que estás sempre com um peso na consciência devido ao que aconteceu, que...

- O quê? - indagou, forçando-o a dizer em voz alta o que a sua mente já tinha pensado.

- Que pensas nele quando estás comigo, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca irá voltar - confessou o ruivo, cerrando os punhos. - Isso magoa, Sirius, magoa mais do que possas imaginar.

O Black desviou o rosto, virando-se de costas e caminhando até à janela, abrindo-a e deixando que os últimos raios de luz do crepúsculo invadissem o quarto. Não podia discutir com Edward quando ele tinha razão no que dizia. Mas também não podia, simplesmente, ignorar o que tinha acontecido, ou melhor... não conseguia.

- Temos um trabalho de álgebra - informou o moreno, decidindo mudar de assunto antes que o clima se tornasse completamente negro entre eles. - A entregar na segunda e a contar para nota.

- Trabalho de grupo? - perguntou Edward, sentando-se novamente no sofá, escondendo-se da luz que ainda entrava pela janela.

- Sim - confirmou, apoiando-se-se no parapeito da janela, de costas para o pôr-do-sol.

- Para a professora nova, portanto - concluiu o ruivo, encostando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos. - Como é que disseste que ela se chamava?

Sirius inspirou fundo, absorvendo o doce cheiro do final de Verão. Mais um ano havia passado, mais um longo e doloroso ano de culpa e remorso, de saudade. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se arrepiar com o tímido calor dos últimos raios de sol nas suas costas. Edward tinha razão, ele não podia continuar assim, ele tinha de deixar passar, de esquecer.

- Kern - respondeu, suspirando e forçando-se para limpar a sua mente, mantendo-a na realidade e não perdida em divagações. - Hestia Kern.

**. X . x . X .**

- Feliz aniversário!

Aquela voz doce e atrevida ecoou por toda a sala, fazendo Regulus levantar os olhos do seu tabuleiro de xadrez e encarar a mulher que havia aparecido subitamente à sua frente. Ela sorria maldosamente, fixando os olhos esverdeados no rapaz e caminhando calmamente até ele. Sentou-se na borda da secretária, pegou numa das peças que estava imóvel sobre o tabuleiro e avançou-a duas casas para a frente.

- Hestia...

- Queres a tua prenda agora ou mais logo? - perguntou ela, sorrindo enquanto cruzava as pernas delineadas.

- Eu não faço anos hoje, Hestia - respondeu o rapaz, num tom de voz quase apático, observando com atenção a peça negra que a mulher havia movido.

- Fazes sim - contrariou ela, levando a mão gelada ao rosto do moreno e obrigando-o a levantar os olhos para a figura dela. - Cinco anos como criatura das trevas!

- Como morto, queres tu dizer - corrigiu ele, permanecendo a olhar para ela.

Hestia manteve o sorriso, sem nada dizer, apenas encarava a face delicada do Black. Ele era tão puro e inocente, mesmo não sendo mais um humano, tão delicado que ela mesma chegava a questionar-se como era possível ele, na realidade, estar morto.

- Há quanto tempo não te alimentas? - indagou ela, sem retirar a mão do rosto do rapaz.

- Uns dias - respondeu, secamente.

- Mentes! - acusou ela. - As tuas íris estão negras, e não cinza como habitual.

- Hestia...

- Entende uma coisa, Regulus - vociferou ela, apertando a mão que segurava o queixo do rapaz. - Tu estás morto, mas precisas de sangue para continuar a existir com consciência. Se deixares de te alimentar, não morres, isso é impossível. Apenas vais perdendo a lucidez, ficando cada dia mais perdido na escuridão que deu lugar à tua alma. Se achas que, agora, és um monstro, tu nem sequer imaginas naquilo que te irás tornar se não te alimentares.

O moreno nada disse, apenas afastou a mão dela do seu rosto e desviou o olhar.

- Enfim, queres a tua prenda ou não? - interrogou ela, saltando para o chão.

- Prenda por ser um monstro? - questionou ele em voz baixa. - Não me parece que seja justo.

- Regulus, eu não tive todo este trabalho para tu ficares deprimido e não aceitares o meu presente! - resmungou Hestia, cruzando os braços.

- Eu não quero! - declarou o Black, movendo uma das peças do tabuleiro de xadrez.

- Criatura irritante! - exclamou a mulher, avançando para o tabuleiro e recolocando a peça que ele havia mexido no respectivo sítio. - Eu sei onde está o teu irmão - informou, pegando numa peça que se encontrava fora de jogo e colocando num quadrado branco. - Sei o que ele está a fazer, sei como ele se sente e sei com quem está!

- Com quem está? - repetiu o Black, olhando para a peça que hestia acabara de colocar em jogo com um brilho sobre os olhos. - O que queres dizer com isso?

- Oh, minha pobre criança, tu realmente acreditavas que salvarias o teu irmão das trevas por te afastares? - indagou a mulher, deixando um sorriso malicioso rasgar os lábios carmim. - Há alguém perto dele.

- Quem? - rosnou Regulus, levantando-se bruscamente. - Quem se atreve a aproximar de meu irmão?

- Então sempre queres a minha prenda? - questionou ela, sacudindo os cabelos rubros.

- Hestia! - bufou o Black, no que a mulher apenas gargalhou.

- Calma, jovem Regulus - disse ela, debruçando-se sobre a mesa, de forma a ficar perigosamente perto dele. - O facto do teu irmão estar com um vampiro, não significa que se tornará um de nós.

- Então-

- Quem está com ele tem basicamente a mesma visão da nossa espécie que tu tens - contou Hestia, afastando uma mecha de cabelos negros da frente dos olhos bicolor do jovem rapaz. - Duvido muito que ele o vá tornar num de nós.

- Quem? - repetiu ele, cerrando as mãos sobre a mesa de madeira escura. - Apenas diz-me quem!

- Edward Cullen - respondeu. - É ele quem está com o teu irmão.

Regulus respirou fundo, agarrando numa peça de xadrez que se encontrava fora do jogo e colocando-a sobre o tabuleiro, numa posição de cheque. Afastou-se da secretária, contornando-a, e caminhou a passos rápidos para a porta do cómodo, apoiando a mão na maçaneta de metal antes que a voz de Hestia o parasse.

- Ele não te vai perdoar! - cantarolou ela, sentando-se mais uma vez na borda da secretária.

- Eu não tenho culpa de ter morrido - murmurrou o Black, abrindo a porta para sair.

- Tens culpa de continuar a existir e nunca lhe teres dito - afirmou a mulher, voltando a gargalhar quando Regulus fechou a porta bruscamente.

A vampira sacudiu os cabelos e olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez. Todas as peças estavam perfeitamente posicionadas, mas o jogo não iria decorrer como Regulus esperava. Sorriu maldosamente, mais uma vez, enquanto pegava delicadamente na peça branca que o Black identificara como sendo Cullen, e a levava à altura dos seus olhos.

- Tu ainda és necessário, Edward - disse ela, colocando a peça novamente no tabuleiro, mas noutra casa diferente. - Não te quero já em cheque.

**. X . x . X .**

- És patético!

A voz de Hestia ecoou na sua mente, demorando até ser completamente assimilada. Regulus revirou os olhos e voltou-se, encarando a vampira. Ela sorria-lhe abertamente, enquanto lhe estendia uma série de livros que trazia nas mãos.

- São as tuas disciplinas, querido - informou ela. - Se queres fazer-te passar por um aluno, convém que, pelo menos, saibas as matérias que tens.

- Obrigado - resmungou o moreno, retirando os livros das mãos da mulher e voltando a sua atenção para um determinado local.

Hestia inclinou-se atrás dele, espreitando para o mesmo sítio e contendo uma gargalhada.

- Há três dias que estás aqui na escola, por quantos mais vais continuar a espiar o teu irmão sem se atreveres a falar-lhe? - perguntou a ruiva, dando um passo atrás ao perceber que o Black se ia voltar a virar.

- Achas que é simples chegar ao pé dele e dizer-lhe: "Olá! Afinal não estou morto, sou só um vampiro?" - interrogou ele, irritado.

- É melhor isso que o Edward descobrir-te e contar-lhe! - afirmou Hestia, sorrindo e apontando para o local onde Sirius se encontrava. - Porque ele já percebeu a tua presença e não tarda vai descobrir quem és.

- Isso não acontece se eu o matar primeiro! - rosnou o Black.

Hestia soltou uma gargalhada maldosa e fixou os olhos profundos nos dos rapaz à sua frente. Regulus percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com aquele tal de Edward ou, pelo menos, com a sua relação com a ruiva. Ela não agiria assim se ele fosse _apenas mais um_.

- Oh meu querido, eu não vou deixar que tu toques, sequer, no Edward - disse ela, encostando-se à parede fria. - O erro foi teu, Regulus, não vais destruir quem quer que seja porque queres culpar outros do que _tu_ fizeste!

- _Tu_ mataste-me, Hestia! - atacou o Black, dando um passo e frente, aproximando-se perigosamente da mulher. - Tu acabaste com a minha vida!

- Tu escolheste morrer pelas minhas mãos, querido - relembrou ela, sorrindo perversamente, segurando-lhe no rosto com uma mão alva. - Tu quiseste seguir esta imitação de vida, mesmo depois de eu te ter avisado sobre ela! Não me culpes pelas tuas merdas!

Hestia soltou o rosto do rapaz e passou a mãos sobre os cabelos negros dele. Ele estava mais calmo, mas toda aquela raiva contida ainda ia dar confusão. Precisava ter cuidado com ele, muito cuidado.

- O teu irmão está bem, está feliz, esquece essa tua ideia louca e deixa-o viver o tempo que lhe resta! - afirmou a ruiva, depositando um leve beijo no rosto do Black e afastando-se. - Se amas realmente o teu irmão, deixa-o ser feliz!

Regulus não respondeu, não conseguiria responder, mesmo que tentasse. Ficou a ver a ruiva afastar-se, os cabelos rubros a esvoaçarem perante o seu movimento e o delicado balançar do corpo devido aos seus passos. Hestia era o pecado em corpo de Deusa, mas era também alguém que, de uma forma estranha e, talvez, abstracta, gostava dele e apenas queria o seu bem.

Suspirou e voltou a observar o irmão, sentado num banco de jardim a ler um livro. Hestia tinha razão, Sirius nunca iria perdoá-lo. Mas se ele tivesse que escolher entre continuar aquela vida sem Sirius ou perder tudo por ter arriscado... Regulus iria, definitivamente, mover as peças de xadrez e arriscar uma difícil jogada.

**. X . x . X .**

O vento fresco entrava pela janela aberta, agitando as cortinas e preenchendo todo o quarto com um doce aroma a madressilva. Sirius gostava desse cheiro, gostava de estar deitado na sua cama, às escuras, e apreciar o aroma selvagem que entrava pela janela. Eram um momento de paz para ele.

Respirou fundo, ainda deitado sobre as cobertas avermelhadas, sentindo os lábios de Edward sobre o seu peito nu e o corpo do vampiro pressionado contra o seu. Levou uma mão aos cabelos, afastando-os do seu rosto, engolindo em seco em seguida.

- Aquela mulher... - murmurou, sentindo o Cullen levantar os olhos e encará-lo. - Ela é diferente.

- Porque é que estás a pensar nela? - indagou Edward.

- Ela faz-me lembrar alguém - confessou o moreno, deixando a cabeça repousar sobre uma almofada.

- Antiga namorada? - perguntou o outro, revelando-se levemente chateado perante aquela interrupção.

- Não - respondeu Sirius, sem perceber o desagrado na voz do Cullen. - Uma amiga do meu irmão.

- Chega, Sirius! - exclamou Edward, levantando-se e pegando na sua camisa.

- O que foi?

- O que foi?! - repetiu o ruivo, vestindo a camisa e encarando o moreno com ar de descrença. - Tu interrompes o nosso momento para falar de uma professora que tu achas que é parecida com uma amiga do teu irmão! A mim parece-me óbvio que tu não estás minimamente interessando no que se passa entre nós, ou estarias a pensar noutras coisas!

- Edward, por favor! - pediu o Black, sentado-se na cama enquanto observava o outro rapaz.

- Por favor digo eu! - brandou o Cullen. - Tu tens estado impossível! De há uns tempos para cá, só pensas no teu irmão. A mente é só ele e nada mais!

- Não é verdade! - negou Sirius, levantando-se e aproximando-se do vampiro.

- Não? - admirou-se Edward, mordendo o lábio inferior. - Vais negar que pensas nele quando estás comigo? Que murmuras o meu nome, mas é o dele que em mente quando fazemos sexo?

- Edward...

- Isso magoa, Sirius! - acusou o ruivo. - Não é por eu não ser humano que deixo de ter sentimentos!

- Desculpa - pediu o Black, encarando as íris claras do rapaz à sua frente.

- Eu entreguei-me a ti como nunca me havia entregue a ninguém - confessou ele, suspirando. - Mas parece que esta relação apenas tem sentimentos puros de um dos lados. E as coisas assim não funcionam.

Edward virou costas e deixou o quarto, batendo com a porta atrás de si. Sirius, por sua vez, ficou apenas a olhar para o local onde o vampiro estivera, momentos antes. Ele tinha razão. Aquela relação não podia funcionar enquanto ele não esquecesse Regulus de vez. Mas como poderia enterrar um passado que ainda se encontrava tão presente nele?

**. X . x . X .**

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

A pergunta de Edward fora quase sussurrada, mas Hestia gargalhou em resposta. A ruiva parou de andar e olhou para o Cullen. Sorriu.

- Há tempo que não te via - comentou, passando a mão no rosto do rapaz. - Estás com óptimo aspecto!

- Responde-me, Hestia! - exigiu ele, irritado. - Normalmente, tu não és sinal de boa coisa! O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Já não posso fingir ter uma vida normal, tenho de estar com jogos? - indignou-se a mulher, cruzando os braços ao nível do peito.

- Eu conheço-te demasiado bem - afirmou o Cullen. - Quem é o teu alvo?

- Tu - respondeu, simplesmente, fixando os olhos intensos nos do rapaz à sua frente. - Eu estou aqui por ti, querido Edward!

- Não compreendo - murmurou ele. - O que queres-

- Eu estou apenas a garantir que tu não sais magoado deste jogo - comentou a ruiva, sacudindo os cabelos. - És uma peça importante e há quem te queira ver em cheque.

- Quem? - interrogou ele.

- Isso não importa - afirmou Hestia, seguindo o seu caminho pelo corredor. - Apenas certifica que não te pões em perigo.

- Hestia! - chamou Edward, fazendo a mulher para a meio do caminho e olhar para ele por cima do ombro. - Quanto tempo?

- Queres mesmo saber? - indagou ela, sorrindo perversamente, sem alterar a sua posição.

- Quero! - respondeu o Cullen, em voz baixa.

- Muito pouco - disse a vampira, voltando a sacudir os cabelos e continuando o seu caminho. - Menos de uma semana.

**. X . x . X .**

O atelier de pintura era, sem dúvida, o sítio mais calmo e sossegado depois das oito da noite. Sirius costumava ir para lá, perder-se no meio das telas inacabadas, observar os traços dos artistas, o significado das suas representações, distrair-se com o cheiras das tintas e com as suas texturas.

Sentia-se perdido, sem saber como agir. Precisava pedir desculpas a Edward, mas sabia que não o conseguira fazer sem ter a consciência limpa e a memória do irmão estava cada dia mais intensa. Era errado continuar assim. Por vezes berrava consigo mesmo, gritando "Ele está morto! Ele não vai voltar!", mas que que lhe adiantava isso se o seu inconsciente não lhe obedecia?

Olhou em volta, percebendo um movimento atrás de si. Não conhecia aquele cheiro, mas suspeitava quem poderia ser. Levantou-se, caminhou até perto da janela, ficando iluminado pelo luar e voltou a olhar em volta, desta vez, fixando as íris cinzas na silhueta delineada que aparecia das sombras.

- Vieste buscar-me? - perguntou calmamente. - Tal como fizeste com Regulus?

Uma gargalhada sussurrada encheu o cómodo. Ela saía das sombras, calmamente, revelando um leve vestido branco que lhe caía perfeitamente no corpo, com um sorriso delicado e um olhar penetrante. Um lobo vestindo a pele de cordeiro.

- Não - respondeu, parando em frente ao Black. - Eu não te vim buscar.

- Então que fazes aqui? - indagou ele, observando-a. - Se não me vens buscar, quem-

- Eu não sou um anjo, Sirius - comentou ela, afastando uma mecha de cabelos negros da frente dos olhos do rapaz. - Eu não venho aqui para levar comigo as almas em fim de vida.

- Mas tu levaste o meu irmão - afirmou o Black, sentindo-se arrepiar perante o toque dela. - Tu tiraste o meu irmão de mim!

- Não, jovem mortal, foi o teu irmão que escolheu vir comigo - corrigiu Hestia, aproximando os lábios do ouvido de Sirius. - Mas tu podes rever o teu irmão, basta aceitares a minha proposta.

- Que proposta? - murmurou ele, virando o rosto para o dela, ficando assustadoramente próximo daquele demónio escondido sob as asas de um anjo.

- Rende-te a mim - sibilou docemente. - Rende-te às trevas e torna-te _um de nós_.

A sua respiração tornou-se pesada e acelerada. O coração batia demasiado rápido e o corpo daquela mulher, tão perto do seu, estava a deixá-lo profundamente desnorteado. O que raios queria ela dizer com aquilo? Que segredos escondia e porque o estava a tentar daquela forma? O que realmente era ela?

O ar começava a faltar-lhe e o turbilhão de ideias e pensamentos que lhe assolava a mente estavam a deixá-lo louco. Percebeu as mãos de Hestia sobre os seus ombros, os lábios dela no seu rosto, escapando delicadamente em direcção ao seu pescoço. O que ia ela fazer?

- Pede um desejo, Sirius! - ordenou ela, beijando-lhe a pele alva, envolvendo os dedos sobre os cabelos negros, roubando a réstia de sanidade que o Black ainda tinha. - Pede um desejo.

- Eu... - engoliu um seco, contendo um gemido ao sentir a mão de Hestia descer pelo seu peito, e os lábios dela tão provocantes sobre a sua pele. - Eu desej-

- Sirius! - a voz de Edward fê-lo despertar daquele transe louco.

Olhou em volta e já não havia qualquer vestígio da mulher. O que raios havia passado? Viu o Cullen aparecer na porta do atelier, ficando a encará-lo, sem perceber o que se havia passado.

- Edward... - suspirou, encostando-se à parede e deixando-se escorregar até ao chão. - Eu acho que acabei de ver a morte.

**. X . x . X .**

- Fizeste o que te pedi? - indagou Regulus ao ver Hestia a entrar na sala.

A mulher ainda vinha vestida de branco e aproximou-se rapidamente do moreno. Olhou para o tabuleiro de xadrez que ele tinha em cima da mesa e derrubou duas peças.

- Claro - respondeu, irritada. - O teu irmão não é burro nenhum e tu vais ter problemas na mesma, Regulus.

- Isso não importa - murmurou ele, movendo uma peça para a frente. - Apenas importa que ele sabe que existe uma maneira de voltar a estar comigo.

Hestia bufou, irritada, agarrando com força o pescoço do Black e fixando os olhos maldosos nas íris cinzas do rapaz.

- Tu estás a irritar-me! - afirmou ela. - Ele não te vai perdoar, não importa o que tu faças ou deixes de fazer. Assume de uma vez a tua culpa, Regulus! Sê homem suficiente, ao menos para isso!

- Eu não posso - negou em voz baixa. - Eu não _consigo_ fazê-lo!

- Tu és um cobarde, Regulus! - atacou a ruiva, batendo no tabuleiro de xadrez e atirando-o para fora da mesa. - Tu preferes manter-te escondido, fingir que tens uma vida a esquecer o teu irmão, ou a ter coragem de o enfrentar! Ele não é feliz desde a tua morte, mas tem uma vida razoável com o Edward! Porque não o deixas em paz de uma vez? Porque o atormentas com sonhos e memórias que serão inúteis quando ele descobrir a verdade?

- CALA-TE, HESTIA! - berrou o Black, batendo com os punhos na mesa e levantando-se. - EU AMO-O! SABES O QUE ISSO É?

- Com certeza não é aquilo que tu lhe estás a fazer! - sussurrou ela, desaparecendo da sala.

Regulus sentou-se novamente na poltrona, irritado e furioso, mas com uma profunda noção de que a vampira estava certa. Ele estava a ser mesquinho e medroso. Ele devia confrontar o irmão e não pedir a Hestia para fazer um jogo sujo por ele. Estava a agir como uma criança mimada e isso era completamente errado.

Ele escolhera aquela vida. Escolhera continuar a existir sob a forma de monstro, teria de acartar com as consequências. Seria doloroso, sim, disso não havia dúvida. Mas ele não podia deixar que alguém roubasse o irmão de si... ou podia?

Respirou fundo e engoliu em seco. Afastar-se ou contar-lhe a verdade. Regulus apenas teria que escolher qual a melhor forma de perder Sirius.

**. X . x . X .**

- Eu tenho-o visto nos meus sonhos - confessou, a voz demasiado rouca, perdida na escuridão do quarto. - Tenho recordado coisas que pensava estarem enterradas nas profundezas da minha mente, mas que, do nada, aparecem para me assombrar - virou o rosto de forma a encarar o vulto de Edward a seu lado. - Estou a ficar louco?

- Não - respondeu o vampiro, segurando uma mão do moreno entre as suas e beijando-lhe os dedos delicadamente. - Não estás a ficar louco.

Engoliu em seco, levando a língua aos lábios para os humedecer. Sentia a respiração pesada e o coração a bater de forma desregular.

- O que está a acontecer? - perguntou, os olhos fixos no ouro das íris de Edward, a pele cada vez mais fria devido ao contacto com ele. - O que [i]_me_[/i] está a acontecer?

Silêncio. Nada se ouvia no cómodo. Nem os habituais barulhos da noite, nem as árvores a abanar ao vento, nem mesmo o típico burburinho dos estudantes que costumavam passear ao luar. O vampiro piscou os olhos lentamente, aproximou o rosto do Black, encostando a sua testa na dele. Apoiou a mão que não segurava os dedos de Sirius no rosto dele, tentando, em vão, esboçar um sorriso.

- Tu estás a morrer, Sirius - murmurou o Cullen, vendo o moreno arregalar os olhos.

- Como...?

- Hestia - respondeu antecipadamente. - Ela sente a morte. Ela consegue prever com exatidão a data da morte de uma pessoa.

- O que ela quer comigo? - indagou Sirius, fechando os olhos.

- Nada - respondeu o Cullen, acariciando os cabelos do moreno. - É a diversão dela.

- Como sabes isso? - questionou suavemente, ainda de olhos fechados. - De onde a conheces?

- Foi ela que me transformou no que sou - confessou ele, baixando o olhar. - Foi ela que me deu vida nas trevas.

Um novo silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Sirius permanecia de olhos fechados, com a testa encostada na de Edward, a sua respiração mais calma e compassada.

- O que é que eu posso fazer? - indagou o Black, suspirando. - Tenho alguma outra opção?

- Eu posso... oferecer-te a hipotese-

- Não... eu não quero fingir que vivo - confessou o moreno, sorrindo tristemente. - Não quero uma imitação de vida para ser eternamente infeliz.

- Então... não há nada que eu possa fazer... - murmurou o Cullen, segurando com mais força a mão do Black.

- Podes amar-me - afirmou Sirius, encostando docemente os lábios ao de Edward. - E deixar-me morrer em paz.

Edward engoliu em seco. Acenou levemente com a cabeça e entregou os lábios aos de Sirius. Tornar-se um monstro era a única coisa que poderia salvar a vida do Black e ele, definitivamente, preferia enfrentar o desconhecido, aceitar o seu triste destino e deixar-se levar pela morte que tornar-se numa criatura que caminha entre os dois mundos, sem saber exactamente a qual deles pertence.

**. X . x . X .**

Morte. Havia pensado muito sobre isso desde que Regulus se fora. Havia pensado no seu significado, no que realmente representava e em como seria na verdade. Mas nunca chegou a nenhuma conclusão, nunca chegou a nenhuma ideia fixa e exacta sobre a morte. E, naquele momento que ela caminha para si, cada vez mais próxima, cada vez mais intensa, Sirius não sabia o que pensar.

Estava sentado no chão do atelier de pintura. A cabeça encostada à parede que lhe apoiava as costas, os olhos fechados, pensativos. Tinha dois pincéis na mão esquerda, utensílios que deveria estar a usar para terminar a tela a óleo que se encontrava à sua frente. Uma tela escura, quase abstracta, sem significado para os olhos desconhecidos que a fossem avaliar.

Sentia-se cansado e sem forças. Edward tinha-lhe dito que ele teria apenas alguns dias de vida. Nesse momento, a ideia de se tornar imortal parecera-lhe aliciante, mas ele não conseguiria continuar a existir naquela vida infeliz. A vida que perdera todo o sentido quando aquela mulher levara Regulus para longe de si.

Deixou os pincéis caírem no chão e ficou a ouvi-los rebolar lentamente pela madeira, deixando manchas de óleo por onde tocavam. Só que, subitamente, algo parou os pincéis e Sirius abriu os olhos, fixando o olhar na silhueta negra que estava à sua frente. Suspirou lentamente ao perceber que era Hestia quem ali se encontrava.

- Se vens para me tentar novamente, eu não vou ceder - afirmou ele, voltando a fechar os olhos.

- E porque não? - indagou a ruiva, caminhando calmamente até perto do Black e baixando-se de forma a ficar ao mesmo nível que ele.

- Edward já me ofereceu o que tu tens para me dar - disse, simplesmente, encarando-a. - E eu não vou aceitar.

- Edward não tem metade daquilo que eu tenho para te dar, Sirius - corrigiu Hestia, sorrindo maldosamente, ajoelhando-se entre as pernas do rapaz. - Porque eu controlo esta imitação de vida, porque eu sou mais do que Edward pensa.

- Não adianta, Hestia - vociferou Sirius, gargalhando apaticamente. - Eu não te dou a minha alma a troco de nada.

- Mas eu não quero a tua alma, querido! - exclamou a vampira, levantando-se e sacudindo os cabelos. - Tu não me interessas para nada, Sirius, entende isso!

- Então porquê? - interrogou ele, deixando o chão de madeira e levando uma mão ao braço da mulher. - Porque me tentas? Se não é pela minha alma, porque fazes isso?

Hestia apenas olhava para ele. Uma expressão demasiado serena e demasiado apática para toda aquela situação. Ela virou costas, caminhando em direcção à porta do atelier e parando após segurar a maçaneta.

- Eu existo desde os primórdios da humanidade, Sirius - confessou ela, ainda de costas para o rapaz. - Eu vive por milhares de anos, aprendendo e evoluindo, passando pela vida e pela morte de milhões de pessoas e marcando-as a todas - gargalhou novamente, de forma baixa e característica. - Eu nunca pensei que, uma dessas pessoas conseguisse marcar-me da mesma maneira. Mas ele conseguiu. E é por ele que eu faço isto.

Ela abriu a porta, ocultando quem estava do outro lado. Sirius não percebia o que se passava, apenas viu a mulher inclinar-se para a frente, murmurar algo imperceptível, passar a mão sobre o rosto de quem quer que se encontrava ali e, subitamente, Hestia desfez-se numa espiral de fumo negro.

Os olhos de Sirius arregalaram-se enquanto o fumo negro se desvanecia, o seu coração fraco acelerava a cada segundo e a sua respiração tornava-se irregular. As formas da pessoa à entrada do atelier começavam a definir-se lentamente. Os contornos que Sirius tão bem conhecia, os mesmo cabelos negros de sempre, a mesma postura, o mesmo olhar prateado de sempre. Engoliu em seco, dando um passo atrás e abanando a cabeça.

- Não... - murmurou, tremendo e tentando negar o que os seus olhos viam. - Não... não!

- Sirius - a voz de Regulus era baixa e sentida, quase receosa.

- Então ela- tu- por cinco anos... CINCO ANOS, REGULUS! -berrou Sirius, descontrolado, chutando uma lata de tinta de óleo com força, manchando o chão de vermelho.

- Eu não podia, Sirius, entende! - implorou o mais novo, aproximando-se do irmão com passos lentos. - Eu não podia...

- Tu devias ter-me contado! - rosnou o outro. - Devias ter-me avisado que não estavas morto!

- Mas eu estou morto, Sirius! Eu morri! - declarou Regulus, segurando os pulsos do irmão, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto. - E eu não podia arrastar-te para a morte comigo! Não podia!

- Eu morri quando te perdi, Regulus! Isto que eu passei por cinco anos não é vida! - bufou Sirius, tentando soltar-se do irmão e afastar-se. - Eu preferia ter morrido contigo que continuado a viver desta forma!

- PERDOA-ME! - guinchou, desesperado. - Perdoa-me! Eu não queria que existisses assim, eu não queria que te tornasses num ser abominável como eu, eu não queria-

- Eu não queria ter-te perdido, Regulus! - disse ele, soltando-se do irmão, por fim. - Era a única coisa que eu não queria, de resto, nada importava.

Regulus largou o irmão e deu um passo atrás, dando-lhe algum espaço. Sabia que não deveria ter-lhe escondido que estava vivo, mas era necessário. Ele desejava o irmão, mas nunca o queria ver como vampiro, como criatura negra. Infelizmente, ambas as coisas se atraiam como dois imans. Mas como explicar isso a Sirius, se ele, indiscutivelmente, tinha razão e tinha sofrido em vão por cinco anos?

- Aceita a oferta da Hestia - murmurou Regulus, cerrando os punhos. - Por favor...

- Porquê? - perguntou Sirius, ainda com as lágrimas no rosto. - Porque estou a morrer? Porque, agora, queres-me ao teu lado? Ou porque és demasiado egoista para pensar no que _eu_ quero?

- Eu-

- Esquece, Regulus! - exclamou o Black mais velho, contornando o irmão e dirigindo-se de costas para a porta. - Eu morri há cinco anos porque tu não estavas comigo. Agora que vou mesmo morrer... não vou arranjar forma de continuar a existir para que me abandones novamente.

- Sirius, eu não-

- Eu pensei que, se aparecesses novamente, tudo ficaria bem, que eu ficaria feliz e deixava de viver miseravelmente - confessou, irritado. - Mas eu nunca pensei que tu te tivesses escondido de mim, deixando-me a sofrer por ti. Nunca pensei que doesse mais ver-te, do que pensar que não existias.

Sirius saiu e bateu com a porta, deixando que Regulus ficasse apenas a fixar a madeira à sua frente. Hestia tinha razão, ele não o tinha perdoado... não o iria perdoar. Os raios de sol, até ali escondidos pelas nuvens de tempesdade, começavam a iluminar o atelier. Batiam na pele do jovem vampiro, queimando-o levemente, mas ele não se importava. Naquele momento, nada lhe importava.

- Oh, meu pequeno - a voz de Hestia ecoou no cómodo, ao mesmo tempo que os braços dela rodeavam o corpo de Regulus e o puxavam para a sombra. - Eu avisei-te disto, querido.

- Desculpa, Hestia - pediu ele, no meio de soluços, abraçando fortemente o corpo da vampira e enterrando o rosto na curva do pescoço dela, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente. - Desculpa por não te ouvir, por te fazer jogar os meus jogos, por tudo o que-

- Regulus, as peças ainda estão no tabuleiro e o Rei não está em cheque - disse ela, sorrindo e acariciando os cabelos negros do rapaz.

- Tu tens razão! - concordou ele. - Eu ainda tenho peças para jogar e, no final, o cheque-mate será meu!

**. X . x . X .**

- Sirius?

A voz de Edward ecoava pela escuridão do quarto, mas o Black não lhe respondia. O vampiro aproximou-se da cama onde o outro se encontrava deitado, sentindo a brisa que entrava pela janela aberta e encarando as trevas que cobriam o tecto do cómodo. Sentou-se ao seu lado, passou-lhe uma mão sobre os cabelos e, inconscientemente, mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Eu falei com Hestia - confessou o Cullen, no que Sirius desviou o olhar para o dele. - Ela tem razão quando diz que tu deverias aceitar o que ela te oferece.

- Porquê? - indagou o moreno, simplesmente.

- O teu irmão existe, está perto e tem a eternidade para passar ao teu lado, basta dizeres que sim - murmurou, esboçando um sorriso forçado.

- Eu não quero dizer que sim - suspirou Sirius, fechando os olhos e segurando a mão se Edward com a sua. - Doeu-me mais saber que ele existia sem me ter dito nada que saber que ele estava morto. Eu não quero a eternidade para continuar a sofrer assim.

- Sirius...

- Desculpa por ser egoísta - pediu, puxando o vampiro para si e beijando-lhe levemente os lábios. - E obrigado por tudo o que fizeste por mim.

- Eu não te quero perder - afirmou o Cullen, abraçando o corpo do outro rapaz. - Por favor, Sirius, aceita a proposta da Hestia!

- Mas-

- Por favor! - interrompeu Edward. - Tu deste um significado à minha existência e eu não quero perder-te, eu não quero ter de me despedir de ti!

- Edward...

- Por favor! - implorou, apertando mais o abraço em volta do Black. - Por favor! Eu não me importo com mais nada, mas não deixes de existir!

**. X . x . X .**

- Tens algumas horas.

Sirius olhou para trás, surpreso com a aparição repentina de Hestia. Ficou a encarar a vampira, observando-a com atenção pela primeira vez. Os olhos intensos, os cabelos cor de fogo, o sorriso perverso nos lábios carmim. Não havia dúvida que ela era um pecado em corpo humano. Sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a olhar para a noite do outro lado da janela.

- Quanto tempo? - perguntou sereno.

- O teu coração está a falhar e a diminuir o seu ritmo - explicou ela, no mesmo tom, sem sequer se parecer importar. - Ele vai parar de bater antes do nascer do sol. Não voltarás a ver a luz do dia.

- Que pena - murmurou. - Eu gosto da luz do sol.

- No máximo conseguirás ver o início do crepúsculo - contou ela, aproximando-se dele. - A não ser que aceites a minha proposta.

- Tu não entendes - riu-se o Black, voltando-se para encarar a mulher. - A minha vida acabou quando me tiraste Regulus. Desde então tenho seguido uma mera imitação, uma existência sem rumo nem objectivo. Eu nunca pensei em matar-me, mas se a morte me quer, não irei combatê-la.

- Nem pelo teu irmão? - questionou a mulher. - Nem por Edward?

- O meu irmão continua morto e Edward... - hesitou, parecendo ponderar um pouco. - Edward tem-te a ti, Hestia. Foste tu que o tornaste no que ele é, de certo que saberás como ajudá-lo.

- Chamaste egoísta ao Regulus - comentou ela. - Quando tu também o és!

- Como podes comparar-

- Por favor, Sirius, olha para a situação - ordenou ela, afastando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caía sobre os olhos. - Regulus tornou-se no que se tornou para poder continuar perto de ti, mesmo sabendo que nunca poderia envolver-se contigo ou arrastar-te-ia para este mundo de trevas. Escondeu-se de ti para que continuasses vivo! E agora, que tens Edward, que sabes que ele não continuará a sua existência sem ti, dizes que não te importas em morrer? Que queres realmente dormir o sono eterno, abandonando quem te ama e que faria tudo por ti, e ainda achas que isso não é egoísmo?

- Eu não sou Deus para me meter nas linhas da vida-

- Mas eu sou o Diabo e adoro fazê-lo! - rosnou a ruiva, abrindo um sorriso malicioso. - Eu posso, eu _quero_, tornar-te imortal!

- Por quê? - perguntou, simplesmente.

- Porque os amigos fazem coisas estranhas uns pelos outros, apenas para os vermos felizes - respondeu, cruzando os braços e olhando pela janela. - Sabes há quanto tempo eu não vejo um sorriso feliz no rosto de Regulus?

- Diz-lhe que eu lamento, sim? - pediu o Black. - Que eu morri com ele.

- E quanto a Edward? - indagou a vampira, passando a língua pelas presas afiadas. - Que esperas que faça quando ele se expor ao sol?

- Ele não-

- É claro que ele fará isso e tu és um idiota se não acreditas nisso! - declarou ela, irritada. - Vais deixá-lo morrer?

- Eu tenho a certeza que tu tomarás conta dele - sussurou, deitando-se na cama e fechando os olhos. - Eu gostava de voltar a ver o sol.

- Eu gostava que tu voltasses a ver o sol - disse ela, virando costas e preparando-se para sair. - Há várias formas de morrer, Sirius tu apenas escolheste a mais simples.

* * *

**N.A.:** Fic demasiado rápida, eu sei, I'm sorry. A verdade é que perdi a paciência a meio, mas como tinha prometido a fic para o chall e o meu irmão me obrigou a terminar, teve de ser assim.

**R.E.V.I.E.W., please.**  
_Just_


	3. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Caiu de joelhos no chão, demasiada era a dor que sentia, levando as mãos sujas de sangue ao rosto, escondendo as lágrimas de derrotado, contendo um choro que se debatia para escapar. Sentiu mãos geladas sobre os seus ombros, um corpo delicado abraçado ao seu, a suavidade de fios de cabelo, serpenteantes à brisa matinal, no seu rosto e a melodia docemente atrevida daquela voz nos seus ouvidos.

- Acabou, Regulus.

Aquela afirmação, em forma de murmúrio, doía mais que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento. Era a constatação de um facto que Regulus queria, mais que tudo, negar.

Passou as mãos para os cabelos, segurando-os com força, abrindo os olhos e fixando os raios de luz que começavam a banhar a sua pele. Soluçou. Se, outrora, o crepúsculo fora marca de algo perfeito e maravilhoso, daquele momento em diante seria o símbolo do fim e da sua destruição.

- Hestia... - chamou, sentindo o abraço que o envolvia ficar mais apertado. - O que é que foi que aconteceu?

A mulher suspirou, fechando os olhos e encostando os lábios carmin à curva do pescoço do jovem Black. Abraçou-o com força, como se o quisesse proteger da dor inevitável, protegê-lo daquilo que não tinha protecção possível. Despositou um beijo triste na pele dele e encostou a testa no seu ombro.

- Tu perdeste-o, Regulus - respondeu ela, num fio de voz sofrível. - Tu perdeste-o para sempre.

- O que é que eu vou fazer, Hestia? - guinchou ele, soluçando. - O que eu faça agora da minha existência?

- Vem comigo - pediu ela, puxando-o para cima. - Eu quero apresentar-te uma pessoa.

Ambos se desfizeram numa espiral de fumo negro, para reaparecerem, momentos depois, no quarto que era de Sirius. Hestia apertou mais o corpo de Regulus contra si, deu-lhe outro beijo no pescoço e levou uma mão ao queixo do rapaz, de forma a obrigá-lo a olhar em frente. O Black fixou as íris cinzas no rapaz que ali se encontrava e, por momentos, limitou-se a observá-lo. Viu os cabelos acobreados, completamente despenteados, o corpo todo tremia, os olhos estavam negros, inundados de lágrimas, o sofrimento daquela criatura era tão ou mais visível que o seu. E, pela primeira vez, Regulus viu mais naquele estranho que em outra qualquer pessoa.

- Regulus, apresento-te o Edward - murmurou Hestia, ainda com o corpo protegendo o rapaz. - Pode até ser erro meu, mas agora que a vossa razão de existência desapareceu, eu acho que vocês têm muito que conversar.

* * *

**N.A.: **Eu não gosto disto, lalalalalaalalal!  
Gostaria de dedicar esta fic a alguém, mas não acho que ela seja digna de ser dedicada a quem quer que seja x) Por isso, apenas agradeço ao meu mano Sy, que me obrigou a terminar a fic. E, claro, à Sami que é um amor que me deixou entregar isto muito fora do prazo e que ainda me deu o primeiro lugar no chall.

Nho nho nho para o Sirius OOC e para o Reg doidinho e para o Edward arco-íris xD Enfim...

**R.E.V.I.E.W. please,  
**_Just_


End file.
